10 Immortals
by JustAGeneralBookworm
Summary: The founders had children. Then those children had children. Then those children had children... The founders heirs are about to reveal themselves and take over the muggle world ... once they have survived Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own harry potter.

* * *

><p>For your information the heirs are-<br>Morgana (OC) and Mordred (OC) Snape-Riddle Unnamed 5th founder (The architect.)  
>Draco Malfoy and Ginny (Ginevra) Weasley Salazar Slitherin.<br>Hermione Snape-Black and Luna Lovegood Rowena Ravenclaw  
>Fred and George Weasley Godric Gryffindor<br>Neville Longbottom and Emily Berry (OC and the only muggle born) Helga Hufflepuff

* * *

><p><span>Morgana Snape-Riddle.<span>

The mans body convulsed as another crucio hit him. I always enjoyed watching people being tortured. It gave me a strange source of satisfaction knowing that unlike my brother, Mordred, and my cousin, Hermione, I didn't flinch. It made me feel like I truly was Merlin's heir. Born of the 5th founder. Proud, strong and immortal. At the age of 3 I could already tell you my future duties perfectly. (Though in all fairness I have spent 100 years in the Theaostle learning them with my twin.)  
>1. Find the heirs to Slitherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.<br>2. Take over the wizarding world and remind them that they are WIZARDS and have this little thing called MAGIC in there veins.  
>3. Take over the muggle world, peacefully? Don't laugh. It could happen. Maybe...<p>

* * *

><p>If anyone has bothered to read this I apologise for its shortness.<br>The next chapter will be much longer.  
>I promise.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-Weirdly I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><span>Hermione Snape-Black.<span>

The mans body convulsed and I flinched. I heard Morgana's scoff in my ear I turned to glare and got a smirk back in return. She truly was the most annoying witch I had ever met, minus Molly Weasley but she's a mum so doesn't count. I was turned back to the torturing by a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see my aunt looking at me.  
>"Don't look away, you are a black. Act like it." She hissed.<br>"Sorry aunt Andromeda. Morgana was be cruel..."  
>"She picked up on your weakness as has half the room... Your lucky no one else is being 'cruel'."<br>"Yes aunt" I whispered before turning to look at the latest prisoner who was having there brain destroyed by my Phoebe Snape. I swear on the fates she makes them scream louder than my mum. Her and Voldermort are obviously well matched.

After another 10 minuets the 'Show' was finally over and the blood was being cleaned up. I along with the other children stood to leave. It was time for lessons. We were taught multiple things in preparation for the newer, harsher and fuller curriculum Voldermort had planned. It was the one thing both me and Morgana could agree upon as being good. It was created to bring back the meaning of magic. It was an art meant to be learnt and developed, not just recited from a book.

Severus Snape.

After the Trials were over we sat down for a official meeting. The first port of call was the prophecy.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies "_

We sat down silently till Voldermort spoke up,  
>"The heirs are born and our ideals have been planted... would it be such a problem if I were to die for a little while." He said, the words slipped of his tounge like silk, making a certain Phoebe Snape shiver at his side before standing up,<br>"There is a ritual in which he could be brought bake from a vaporous form. It is ancient magic so it should have the plus side of scaring the ministry out of there minds. To complete it we would need the philosophers stone, a fathers bone, a enemy blood and a servants flesh. We can easily procure these thing's. The only problem is timing. The ritual can only be preformed every twenty years. The next time it can be preformed will be in 1995."  
>"Its a long time to wait my lord" Said Lucius "We could all be in Azkaban whilst are children and being raised by muggles." At the last part he turned up his nose and the tables member's descended into quiet contemplation...<p> 


End file.
